unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 2
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2, A Fleeting Encounter, is the second chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane having his usual dream of his past; the night of the Akabane Clan's massacre, wherein amidst the blazing scene, he searches for his younger sister, Nadeshiko, and finds her dead along with his father and his other relatives. Compendium Once again, Raishin found himself in his usual dream of his past that kept haunting him. The scene was ablaze and he was searching for Nadeshiko, repeatedly calling out to her. Raishin then headed towards a large room, yanking open its screen doors. During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Raishin and Yaya fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin was surprised but nevertheless accepted it and then paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then had Raishin sign a contract of him paying her back with interest. Raishin assented, and as he signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing. Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin then invited Charlotte to dine together. Charlotte refused, but Raishin followed her to her table, sitting opposite her, and then started talking to her when he suddenly noticed Magnus. For a brief moment, a horrifying sight flashed before Raishin's eyes— Raishin yanked open the screen doors and entered the large room. Inside the blazing room was Tenzen, standing in the middle of the corpses of their relatives and their automata. Opposite him was an altar and on top of it rested the dead body of Nadeshiko. As Raishin recognized her, he burst out a cry of anguish and despair as Tenzen looked upon him with a cold gaze. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria and called out to Magnus. He then announced to him that he had something to give him, and in a split second, he was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron, holding their weapons against his throat. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Rasihin trembled in fear and was downcast at his realization. Suddenly, Felix applauded him and then greeted him. He asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. He and Felix headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 2 was adapted into the fifth chapter of the first volume and the first fourteen pages of the sixth chapter of the second volume of the manga and the last two minutes of the first episode, almost the first third part of the second episode and from 17:19 to 18:49 of the fourth episode of the anime. Major Events * Raishin Akabane engages Magnus. * Raishin Akabane sees Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko Akabane. * Felix Kingsfort requests Raishin Akabane to work with him in exchange for an entry qualification to the Night Party. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Kimberly * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund New Characters * Nadeshiko Akabane (flashback) * Magnus * Tenzen Akabane (flashback) * Akabane Clan Head (flashback) * Hotaru * Tamamushi * Kamakiri * Kagerou * Himegumo * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities * Spacial Transition - Kamakiri Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuits * Unnamed magic circuit - Kamakiri Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Great Hall *** Main Street *** Cafeteria *** Machine Technical Vocations Building Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Factions and Organizations * Disciplinary Committee Terminologies * Magic Circuit * Magic Energy * Magic Art * Automaton * Machinart * Puppeteer * Wiseman * Night Party * Entry Qualification * Rounds New Terminologies * Eve’s Heart * Magic Activity Dissonance Theory * Squadron * Puppet Craftsman * Banned Doll Foreshadow Trivia Refer Back Cultural References Unanswered Questions * How did Magnus' Squadron appear at the scene in a trice? Note Quotes Link